


Conjugal Visit

by Gemonie03



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Conjugal Visit Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Heterosexual Sex, I actually looked up conjugal visit rules for this..., Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemonie03/pseuds/Gemonie03
Summary: You are Chairman Rose's number one fan and you believe he doesn't deserve to be in prison for waking up Eternatus... Okay this is just porn without plot. Rose/Female!Reader porn with very little plot.
Relationships: Chairman Rose/Female! Reader, Chairman Rose/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lovely admins at pokemagines.tumblr.com/. Pay them a visit to learn more.

You're so excited you can barely stand it! In less than two hours you'll  _ finally _ be alone with Chairman Rose. If you’d been told when you first made your blog less than a year ago that you would not only be the head of a movement, but also the Chairman’s number one lady, you never would have believed it. 

It had all started so innocently. You simply didn’t believe that the Chairman deserved to be carted off to jail. Yes, he was wrong for bringing Eternatus back,  _ but _ he did it for the greater good of all of Galar!  _ And _ he apologized publicly for all the trouble he caused. He didn’t deserve his 10 year prison sentence and you, while maybe a little intoxicated, wanted everyone else to realize that too! So, you made a blog and called yourself the Free Rose Crusaders. Initially it was just you ranting about how he  _ technically _ didn’t commit any crimes, but before you knew it there were  _ thousands  _ of followers! Even people from other regions were offering advice and guidance (mostly two guys named Archie and Maxie who apparently were facing similar prison sentences for similar crimes. Who knew this was such a popular offence?).

After about two weeks of blogging you got the shock of your life when Oleana, the Chairman's secretary, showed up on your front stoop. Your jaw nearly hit the floor when she handed you an envelope with your name in  _ the Chairman’s handwriting _ on the front of it. She had nodded curtly and then left before you could compose yourself. 

The letter was brief, but was written in the Chairman’s flowery scrawl.

_ (Y/N), _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I was recently made aware of the existence of your blog, and I must say that I greatly appreciate your love and support during this trying time. I would love it if you would pay me a visit one afternoon so that we may become better acquainted.  _

_ Sincerely Yours, _

_ Chairman Rose <3 _

You had to read the paper three times before your brain could fully process what he had written. He wanted to meet you.  _ He  _ wanted to meet  _ you _ ! You nearly passed out from the sheer excitement of it all.

Before your first meeting you were nothing but a jittery pile of nerves. Your irl friends had no idea why you were so excited. After all, to them he was just some two faced criminal in his mid forties. They even had the audacity to say that meeting Chairman Leon would be far more exciting. They just didn’t, and still don’t, understand. This is  _ the  _ Chairman Rose! The man of your dreams! The OG Galar DILF! The man you’ve found dreamy since the day you started your gym challenge and got to see him in person (no matter how long ago that was)! You never  _ dreamed _ that you would actually get a chance to see him in person again, let alone have a private meeting with him (even if it was behind some plexiglass). Of course you were nervous!

Your friends were absolutely no help in calming your nerves. When you arrived at the prison you ended up puking outside the gate, but even that couldn’t deter you from meeting the Chairman. Nor could the metal detectors, the drug sniffing dogs, or the rather rough pat down you’d been on the receiving end of. And when you finally sat on the opposite side of that plexiglass, you were speechless. You barely registered that when he picked up the phone on his side that you needed to pick up the phone on your end. 

“Well, well, so you’re my biggest fan!” Rose laughed as your eyes got just a little wider. “Is everything all right, Love? You look a little pale.”

You managed to shake yourself out of your starstruck stupor, but words just didn’t seem to come to you just yet. You wanted to hear him talk more. You wanted him to call you ‘Love’ again. 

“Y-yes, s-sir, I-I’m all right, s-sir,” you barely manage to stutter out.

“Come now. There’s no reason to be so in awe of this old man! If anything  _ I  _ should be in awe of  _ you _ ! Your blog and all of your followers have come up with far better arguments than the legal team I paid out the nose for! Your dedication to my innocence has made the last few months in this dreadful place bearable. I owe you my sanity, (y/n)!”

“I-I thank you, Sir, for your kind words, and I hope to continue to support you in the future!”

“I have a great idea! Weekly visits! If you came to visit me once a week I know that my moral would greatly improve. That is, if a beautiful young woman like yourself is interested in entertaining the follies of an old man.”

All you could do was nod, but the grin that had spread across his face was more than enough to make your heart jump into your throat. 

Week after week you dutifully came to visit him. Sometimes you brought in baked goods, and sometimes you brought him books and magazines to fight the boredom, but mostly you came to listen to him talk and occasionally call you ‘Love’. You weren’t sure when you started getting comfortable enough to talk back, but soon enough you became confident enough to hold conversations without even a hint of a stutter, and not too long after that you realized that your conversations became less and less small talk and more and more flirtatious. 

He wasn’t blatantly flirty, there were layers of innuendo and bad dad jokes to navigate through before one could truly appreciate his style of courtship, but once you realized that the suggestion was there, you ran with it. A bat of your lashes and a nibble of your bottom lip had him more flustered than you were that very first day. 

It was meeting twenty-one where he  _ finally  _ asked you…

“Um, Miss (y/n), I have so dearly enjoyed our time spent together, but I must ask… I seem to have developed an attraction to you, however, I fear that perhaps you are simply humoring the trifling of an old man,” he laughed a little nervously, not at all like the deep belly laugh you’d grown so fond of. 

“What are you talking about?” you laugh. “Of course I’m interested! I was interested the first time I walked in here! Stop talking like you’re 80 and dying! 45 is the new 30 after all!”

You nearly died as his eyes went soft and he pressed his free hand against the glass. You nibbled your lower lip coyly as your shaking hand pressed against his.

But all of that was months ago. And things have progressed to the point where neither of you can stand to be apart for much longer! The conjugal visit was your idea. Rose had been hesitant at first, after all what was left of his reputation is at stake, but a few coquettish looks, and a couple of saucy letters quickly changed his mind. And, in less than 30 minutes, the two of you will  _ finally _ be able to touch, to kiss, to do….

Your face heats up at the thought and the security guard leading you to the trailers in the back of the compound gives you an odd look. You know you shouldn’t be embarrassed. You’re two grown ass adults doing grown ass adult things! Ass… thinking of ass you can feel yours jiggle in the barely-there-lace panties Rose had purchased for you (and had delivered by a very grumpy and possibly disapproving Oleana), and you can feel your face heat up again. This is real. This is really happening. 

As the guard opens the door to your… accommodations, you nearly stop breathing. Rose is there, waiting for you, in his customary three piece suit and ridiculously complicated tie. He looks so, so good. He was never meant to wear the orange jumpsuit of a criminal, it just wasn’t right. It takes all of your self control not to run into his arms and kiss him silly in front of the guard. 

“Okay, welcome to your Extended Family Visit space. The trailer is equipped with everything you might need. As you can see this is the living room and the kitchen is behind you. The bedroom and bathroom are through those doors there. There’s board games in the cabinet, condoms and lube in the bedroom, and snacks in the kitchen. If we hear any concerning noises we reserve the right to enter the trailer at any time. You have applied for a six hour visit. In six hours from the time I shut the door we will knock, and then enter where the two of you will be allowed to say your goodbyes and then, Mr. Rose you will be searched one more time before you’re returned to your cell. Any questions?”

You barely hear what you’re being told by the guard. All you care about is the fact that Rose is standing so close you can feel the warmth of his hand against your own. You shake your head no when the guard asks for questions, but you don’t hear Rose’s response as he ushers the younger man out the trailer door. 

“Well, my dear (y/n), we’re finally alone! I’ve truly been looking forward to this very moment,” Rose smiles softly as has hand gently cups your cheek. 

You softly cup his hand with yours and turn to kiss the palm of his hand. He sighs again as he tilts your chin and softly presses his lips against yours. You lean in to the soft press of his lips and deepen the kiss. The slide of his tongue against your own is intoxicating and you grip into the lapels of his suit to pull him closer, as close as you can both fully clothed. 

He breaks the kiss and nuzzles his nose against your own.

“Shall we head to the bedroom, Love?” 

You nod as he takes your hand and guides you to the small bedroom in the back of the trailer. The room is lit solely with candles placed strategically throughout. The bed has been made up with black silk sheets that feel luxuriously soft to the touch. It’s beautiful and it makes your heart pound harder in your chest. Everything is absolutely perfect!

“Oh Rose! This is amazing!” you giggle as you fall back onto the soft sheets. 

He tosses his jacket on the back of the desk chair before joining you on the bed. He lays on his side, head propped on one hand as his other brushes hair from your face. He smiles softly before leaning in for another kiss. You wrap your arms about his neck as he settles over you. Soft kisses deepen. His hand trails down your neck, cups your breast, and slides under your shirt. You make quick, sloppy work of his vest and shirt buttons and push the layers back as far as they’ll go. He sits up and tosses the offending layers before pulling off his undershirt as well.

You reverently run your hands over the swell of his belly. The thick sprawl of greying hair over his chest that thins to trail down over his belly to disappear under his belt is incredibly enticing to your wandering fingers. But, before you can explore any more, he pulls you to your feet and begins to slowly undress you. 

You can tell he’s pleased to see the lace lingerie he purchased for you by the smirk that causes the wrinkles around his eyes to crease. He plays with a bit of lace on the side of the garter belt and softly snaps the suspender holding up one of your stockings. You coyly cross one arm under your bust to accentuate the slope of your bosom. 

With a soft growl he pulls you to him and firmly grips into your hair as he roughly kisses you into submission. You whine softly in the back of your throat, but don’t fight as guides you back to the bed. He breaks the kiss as he slides back to the head of the bed and lays back. 

“I want you to sit on my face,” he groans as he watches you crawl up the bed.

“A-are you sure? I mean, what if you can’t breathe?” You ask as you straddle his hips.

“If I die, I die happy,” he rasps as you accidentally brush against the growing bulge in his dress slacks.

You nod once and slowly slide up his body. He gets impatient and grips your thighs to drag you to where he wants you. The tip of his tongue traces you through the lace of your panties sending a shiver through your entire body. He doesn’t move the fabric aside, instead choosing to lick and suck through the lace. The barely there feel of him isn’t enough, will never be enough, but you don’t know how to ask for more. Just before you’re certain you’re going to die of anticipation, he slips the soaked lace to the side buries his nose in your folds. Finally, the side of his tongue over your clit, and the perfect pressure and suction feel beyond divine. You grind down against him. He groans, the vibrations running through your very nerve. You grip the headboard till your knuckles turn white, and you’re just not sure how much more of this you can take. You feel so hot, and every nerve is humming with pleasure. The grip he has on your thighs tightens as you begin to lose control of your movements. Suddenly your vision goes white and a cry escapes your lips as your orgasm rushes through your veins. 

Over stimulated, you flop over on to your back to catch your breath. Rose strokes your cheek and brushes your hair from your face.

“You did so well,” soothes as he nuzzles into the side of your neck. “You’re such a good girl.”

The praise sends new shivers down your spine. 

“My good girl, (y/n).”

You turn to face him, running your fingers over his beard and then up into the unshaved part of his hair. You can taste yourself on his tongue as your lips meet. It’s an intoxicating mix of your arousal and him that makes your head light and your body hum in excitement. 

You unbutton his dress pants and finally get the chance to wrap your hand around your prize. He’s larger than you had anticipated, and suddenly you’re a little nervous that things aren’t going to work. He must feel your hesitation because he breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against yours. 

“(Y/N) don’t worry,” he says between groans, “we’ll take this part slow. I promise not to hurt you, Love.”

You nod. He presses a kiss against your lips and then peppers kisses across your face and down your neck and chest. He unhooks your stockings and slides your panties down your legs before rehooking the stockings. He slides his dress pants down his legs, slips off his socks and tosses his tighty whities before sliding back up the bed. 

He settles himself between your thighs before softly caressing your cheek.

“(Y/N) are you ready, Love?”

You nod. 

He leans over you and takes your lips as he aligns himself with your core and slowly, slowly presses into you. You gasp and groan as he slowly pushes in inch by inch. You feel so incredibly full as he finally seats himself fully within your core. A bead of sweat slides down his cheek as he softly pants above you. You gently move his prominent forelock behind his ear and press a hungry kiss against his lips. 

With a groan he moves slowly at first. Pulling back only so far to have your hips rock forward and take him back to your core. You build up momentum together and it’s as though you were meant only for one another as your bodies move in sync to each reach their own end. He slips one hand between you and rubs rough circles into your clit. Your stomach knots, and heat builds in your veins. Your second orgasm of the evening tears through your body like white hot lightning. Your body clenches around him and with a roar he comes closely behind you.

He collapses, his full weight pinning you against the bed making it difficult to catch your breath. It only takes him a moment to recover enough to move off of you and instead curl around you like a contented cat. 

“That was absolutely brilliant,” he groans as he nuzzles his nose behind your ear.

“Hmm,” you sigh, “you know, we still have four and a half hours. We could take a nap.”

“A short one, and then I have a better idea.”

  
The two of you make smoldering eye contact before your lips meet and he’s pressing you into the mattress. You have some suggestions of your own that you can not  _ wait  _ to put into play. It’s a good thing that you’ve managed to secure this trailer once a week until he serves his debt to society. But, you’ll wait to tell him that till later. Right now round two is calling your name. 


End file.
